Sae's Revenge
Beginning Creepypasta Fatal Frame 2: Sae's Revenge. It was a day like every other when I found out my favorite horror game Fatal Frame 2 was being remade for the Wii. I was so excited to see the game remastered, but soon the excitement was crushed as it didn't come out in America and I had no way of getting it. So as a way of getting a nostalgic feel I looked through my cluttered room and smiled when I found my Fatal Frame 2 covered in a thin layer of dust, I haven't played since back when it was first released. It will be nice to relive the scares again. 'Middle' I waited for the perfect time to start the game, no one home except for my dog and me, in the living room with the big screen, and in total and complete darkness. The perfect setting for this horror game. The perfect setting for me to quickly get scared. I turned on the PS2 and waited for the title screen to appear. I was welcomed to the title screen by the two young twins, symbolizing the entire game. With a smile I went to new game + and started a nightmare difficulty run. As always it started out with Mio and Mayu in the woods reminiscing about their past times of playing in the forest they were now in, which was set to be flooded in a dam. And as always Mayu begins the adventure by chasing the crimson butterfly, to the village, to the horror. As I gain control I went my way up to get to the first chapter, The cut scene showing Yae crying played but something was different, I could hear Sae the main antagonist of the game laughing her wicked insane laughter and whispering "You promised you'd come back but you never did..." As the screen began to shake and sputter. I didn't know what to think of this. Of all the times I played this game this never happened before, in common speculation I figured I either just didn't pay enough attention, or I could just blame it on the long absence from the game, I've probably forgot a lot of stuff. But...then it started to get louder and louder, to the point I started to get goose bumps in fear and confusion, both the laughter and sentence on repeat as the shaky cut scene went on. And I did smile a little at the fear growing inside me but it quickly vanished at the fact I couldn't remember this at all. I would remember something like this. I would never forget something like this happening. I took a quick glance at my dog who was at a peaceful state before I began the game, but now she was looking at the screen and whining ever so silently. Even she was not sure about this but for some reason, I kept on. As I tried my best to push away this feeling of just turning the game off, I progressed to the first building to enter, the Osaka house, and the first ghost seen in the game. But once again something wasn't right instead of the 'lovable' Miyako Sudo walking into the house it was Sae, I'd remember that blood stained kimono anywhere, covered in the blood of the villagers she helped kill back when this village, the main area of the game was on its last night. I could once again hear her laughter and once again a chill ran up my spine as I couldn't remember this EVER happening in the game. I pushed forward, sensing I would soon come to regret my decision. I enter the house, hoping to see the usual things to find in the Osaka house. With Miyako calling out "Why..." and leading me around the house, but I didn't, something must be wrong with my game because instead of entering the Osaka house, I entered Sae's home. The Kurosawa house. I was puzzled to all ends, I was scared out of my mind and I wasn't having fun. And what was worst I could see Sae all the way at the end of the main entrance hallway, laughing. Quickly I tried to use the Camera Obscura on her but it didn't come out, like I didn't even have it in my possession. I tried to leave but a text box appeared stating that door was held by a powerful force. I could see blood appear on the door as the text box disappeared and I could hear screams. They were loud and horrifying, they weren't the screams of the villagers they sounded a little more real, if that was possible. I turned around to have the camera face her direction again and I saw she was making her way slowly to me and as she got closer her laughter got louder, and more insane. I was always a little scared of her laughter but now I was close to crying at the sound of it. I came to realize the my character Mio was all alone and Mayu was no where in sight, I was alone in a dead-end with Sae coming to kill me in one hit. I finally listened to my gut and rushed for the power button on my PS2. When I pushed the button nothing happened, it didn't reset it didn't turn fully off, instead the game continued as if nothing happened. As Sae spoke out in between laughs "Are you leaving me again?" and screamed out at me, as if in anger, I saw that she was almost right on top of me. I got scared, absolutely scared I didn't want to know what she would do to me. As my vision blurred with tears I ran straight for the power cord, which gave power to both the system and the TV. As I rushed my dog sprung up and ran under the sofa, oh if only it was that easy for me. Once again nothing happened to the TV or system but instead as soon as I pull the plug out of the wall Sae got to Mio, and something else I never saw before happened. Instead of insta-death and a game over screen, I got a first person view of her up to my face, like you could get from most of the ghost in the game. As my HP went down very slowly Mio began to gasp and choke and eventually she fell to the floor with Sae still continuing her actions. As the screen tinted a bloody red. I soon realized that Sae was strangling Mio, the same way the ritual of this Fatal Frame game was performed. As the HP slowly dwindle down Sae continuously spoke out "We'll be together forever!" with each time it's said sounded more insane then the last. I was frozen in place I just stared at Sae as she slowly killed Mio, I had this strange feeling that Sae wasn't talking to Mio or looking at her for that matter...It felt like she meant me. I tried to move, and I successfully started to head to the last source of power I could think of, the breaker box. The HP ran out as soon as I got to the other side of the TV and Sae once again, started to laugh as the screen tinted a deeper shade of crimson, and her laughter got louder. I could hear the beginnings of chants from the priest, as if they were circling around me in my living room. The game over screen never came either, instead Sae looked directly at the screen, looked directly at the me. "Are you leaving me again?" She spoke out, and the next thing that happened left me fearing for my life more then ever. I could see the priest materialize in a circle around me, banging their staffs against the tiles. I looked away from them and back at the screen. My eye's widened in fear. Sae was making her way through the TV screen, like Samara from 'The Ring', except her hair wasn't covering her face. I could see her follow my every move, every shake in fear with narrow eyes, and her wide smile still in place. As she got closer to me her laughter got loud, and the chants from the priest got louder aswell, and as they got louder they stopped sounding like the ones in the game and started to sound demonic and so out of place with the priests chanting them. 'End' I couldn't take it anymore, I ran as fast as I could pass the priests and to my garage where the breaker box was. I pushed the door open and looked at the breaker box right in front of me, I ran like my life depended on it, cause it sure felt like it did. and as I opened the box and found the switch for the living room, a deep cold chill ran up my spine. The hairs on my body stood up as I could feel something or someone was behind me, it was then that I noticed that Sae's laughter didn't sound distant and loud like it was coming from the living room, It sounded close and dark like it was right in my ear. everything seemed to slow down, the chants the laughter, my heart beat. All of my instincts told me to not look back, as even Itsuki's voice, a kindly spirit in the game ran through my head over and over again as it said to not look back. Then it happened I heard what sounded like my dog whimpering in pain, it was then that I whipped around and came face to face with Sae Kurosawa though a ghost, was right in front of me with that sinister smile of hers. I pushed against the wall as much as I could as fear and panic started to consume my thoughts preventing any means of plots of escaping or acts to turn off the power as I froze entirely in place. She continued to laugh as I started to get consumed by my shaking sobs. Then she spoke in a cold, angry voice. "You promised you would stay with me forever, but you never did! You promised you'd come back to me BUT YOU NEVER CAME BACK! YOU SAID YOU'D NEVER BRAKE YOUR PROMISE, BUT YOU DID!" I looked up to see her crying as she laughed maniacal. I looked up at her, her laughter just got louder and darker as she stopped crying long enough to look at me in the eye, with pure hate, sadness, and loneliness. "Now we can be together..." She spoke out as her hands extended out to grab me by the neck. I once again tried to move but I just couldn't, I felt like I was carrying more weight on me then usual like something was holding me down and I couldn't move. With tears staining my face and not letting up I felt her cold lifeless fingers wrap around my neck. "Samantha! SAMANTHA! Wake up!" I was shoved roughly as I opened my eyes to look at my brothers and mother looking at me with worry and fear written all over the faces. "What...What's going on- Ahh where is she!" I spoke out looking for Sae. I held my head in a dizzy pain as I tried my hardest to try to remember what happened after her fingers wrapped around my neck. "Who are you talking about? Are you saying someone did 'this' to you!?" My mother exclaimed grazing my neck. I turned back at her with a puzzled expression. "Did what?" She looked at me with worry as she spoke, touching my neck again gently. "This strangle mark on your neck." "WHAT!" I yelled I ran out of the garage into the living room and to the hallway where a full body mirror resided, I looked up at the mirror, paying attention to my neck. Then I saw it, a pink strangulation mark on my neck resembling a butterfly. I turned around to face my family and explain what I went through. Looking back at them the air around them began to dissolve and fade, as their faces began to form smiles identical to Sae's. I backed up against the mirror as they started to chant over and over. "You Lied..." "You didn't go back..." "You promised..." I was frozen in place again, as my house started to melt away around me. I closed my eye's hoping to have everything around me back to normal when I opened them again. The last thing they said to me before disappearing, the lasting I would ever hear my family say to me. Was the thing that made me realize my fate was sealed. "You and Sae can be together forever now..." Finally everything around me disappeared. I screamed out in fear, only to hear it echo back to me. I opened my eyes and screamed again, everything wasn't back to normal anymore, actually far from it. I was now standing dead center in the area of the Hellish Abyss, where the Crimson Sacrifice Rituals take place. I looked behind me and saw the Hellish Abyss it's self, in it I could hear the echos of the dead, the moans of the ones saddened my death, and the crazy laughter from the ones maddened by the Malice, I could see billowing out of the hole. I quickly looked back to see the long ascending stairway away from the abyss. I took my chance I ran, I ran as fast as I could and dared not look back. I kept running even as the priest appeared and started their demonic chants again, even though it looked like the stair where moving away from me, leaving me in a state of no progression I ran and kept at it even as exhaustion started to come over me. After a while I finally got to the stairs, I stopped only for a moment to catch me breath, but then I felt a chill run up my spine. I looked back cautiously to see the priests looking directly at me then start to slowly get to me, with their chants getting louder and echoing around me. I forgot about resting and started my way up the stair as fast as my legs could carry. I dared not look back, I dared not to get distracted and fall, I still have my will to live, I'm escaping this nightmare, even if it leaves me an emotional reck when I return to my normal life. I was almost at the end of the stairs, I had to stop all this running combined with the thick dark air around me, only hurt my lungs. I could hear the priests behind me, but that was the least of my worries. I the top of the stair staring down at me the best he could was the Kusabi. I stared back at him in fear, as his body began to twitch and spaze here and there from its weak and broken state. I could hear his cry of pain and angry, and once again time seemed to slow down for me and me alone. I stood there at a state of panic, frozen in place as the Kusabi in a inhuman speed appeared in front of me. I could feel the priest back off at the sight of him, I was to scared to look up at him as he breathed down on neck. All of a sudden his good hand grabs me from my neck and tightens its hold on me. I begin to gasp and wheeze as I felt my already weak lungs only get weaker from the lack of oxygen they were getting. In his inhuman speed he dragged me down the stairs and back to the Hellish Abyss. I was in great pain now, from the dragging all I could feel was a pain coming from my back and legs. He lifted me up once more, over the little slab of rock the twins would do the ritual on, he then slammed me on top of the rock with such strength, that I couldn't feel my lower body from the torso down. He then released my neck, but all I could do was breath in and out heavily. My body hurt to much to even try to sit up all I could move was my head and arms. I saw the Kusabi step back and then disappear, as the priests once again stand in their places and chant demonically. I began to cry again and scream out in pain and fear, I was stuck what did I do to deserve this? "You never came back" I looked up as best I could to see Sae standing over me now. I screamed in fear and tried to move my body again, no luck. She began laughing loud, louder then the vocal cords could ever produce. I could feel the Hellish Abyss rumble behind me, I began to cry and scream and thrash, hoping for so kind of miracle. Sae stared go at me with signs of happiness in her eyes as she slowly and gently bends down on top of me and gently wraps her fingers around my neck. I tried to move out of her hold but every time I came close to free, she would grip my neck hard, choking me for a second, and continue to stare down at me happily. I looked at her with tears in my eyes, as she giggles and slowly closes her fingers around my neck again, stopping my breathing once more. As me life fades, and my eyes begin to droop. I hear her whisper in my ear. "Your mine forever..." Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Video Games Category:Video Game Category:Original Story